Historias del salvaje oeste 2
by JustASecret
Summary: UA en el oeste americano. Nojiko crece y busca respuestas para la muerte de su hermana Nami.
1. Cap1

_**La venganza de Nojiko**_

Habían pasado ya 8 años desde entonces.

Una joven, con el pelo lila, recordaba aquel suceso como si hubiese sido el mismo día anterior, y fuera algo que nunca acabara dentro de su cabeza. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez hasta conseguir que la joven cerrara sus ojos de cansancio.

Ella había tenido una hermana mayor, Nami. Su pelo era lacio como, rojizo como una puesta de sol y de belleza incomparable. Agradable y siempre dispuesta a luchar por los demás, su vida había visto su fin el día en el que la cordura rompió los cables que formaban su mente y salieron disparados sin rumbo como un caballo salvaje. A pesar de la insistencia, nadie pudo hacer nada por ella. Sus ojos negros se humedecían. No podía evitar soltar alguna lágrima más por su querida hermana, a la que ya no volvería a ver.

Pero no solo era su hermana lo que recordaba. El suceso, las muertes, la decadencia de Silver City, la lenta y mortal decadencia de sus vecinos… gracias a eso, la gente del pueblo se vio obligada a trasladarse a otra ciudad, porque les era imposible seguir viviendo en (aquel lugar). Todo sucedió muy rápido. Después de la muerte de su hermana y de la marcha de Wild Punch, una profunda depresión asoló a los vecinos del lugar, dejándoles sin esperanzas para seguir luchando por nada. Los desgraciados de Wild Punch habían acabado con todo. Arrasado las cosechas, matado a los animales a sangre fría, destrozado y confiscado casas y propiedades privadas, privatizado el uso de armas, cerrando colegios y obligando a los niños a trabajar y maltratando mujeres, usándolas de sirvientas.

Por esto, los pocos que quedaban tuvieron que dedicar los siguientes 8 años a ser nómadas en busca de un lugar mejor. Aunque no siempre tenían suerte, claro. Wild Punch arrasaba por donde pasaba y en muchas de las ocasiones solo encontraban muerte y caos. Nojiko y su familia, la única que le quedaba, el antiguo Sheriff y doctor Law, Sanji y su anciana madre, se habían obligado a seguir el ritmo nómada con la esperanza de poder resurgir en un lejano páramo, lejos de las garras de Wild Punch. Cada 2 años declaraban campamento en algún rincón del estado y cuando recibían noticias o ya solo rumores de que la banda de pistoleros retumbaba cerca, sin dudarlo un segundo retomaban su viaje. Pero en una de las ocasiones, la madre de Nojiko se rindió. Andaban hacia su próximo destino, cuando una no muy afortunada neumonía sujetaba los pulmones de su madre con fuerza, apagando su vida poco a poco. Eran épocas de lluvia y frio, y la delicada salud de la mujer no pudo soportarlo. El resto de miembros de la "familia" no podía poner fin a su camino, así que, muy a pesar de los llantos e insistencia de la joven, los varones decidieron darle una muerte noble a quien había cuidado de ellos durante todo aquel tiempo, envolviendo su cuerpo en tela y dejándolo arder en un páramo desierto, hasta que el cielo decidiera consumir hasta el último trozo de su ser.

.

Ahora, todo era distinto. Sanji y Nojiko eran más mayores, habían crecido y se desarrollaron como adultos más que responsables a sus cortas edades. El hombre de cabellos de oro dirigía su propio negocio, después de trasladar el de su viejo padre, ya muerto en Silver City. Y la joven de pelo lila sobrevivía haciendo trabajos que nadie quería hacer por toda la ciudad, cobrando unos míseros peniques que le ayudaban a llevar una vida normal. Eso no era mucho problema, ya que ambos vivían juntos en el negocio de Sanji, que era casa habitable en el piso superior.

 **Nojiko, ¿Estás bien?**

La joven miró a Sanji, que se sentaba a su lado en una butaca de cuero desgastado. Al volver a la realidad, se percató de que unas delicadas y transparentes lágrimas caían por sus rosados pómulos y se las limpió en el acto, asintiendo con la cabeza. Su compañero la volvió a mirar antes de llevarse el vaso medio lleno de licor a la boca y volver su mirada al horizonte.

 **Solo… me estaba acordando de mi hermana, nada más.**

Él asintió, algo preocupado.

 **Es pasado, ya lo sabes.**

La muchacha volvió a asentir, melancólica. A pesar de haber asentido, por dentro su cabeza no hacía más que negárselo una y otra vez. Los pensamientos volaban por su mente a la velocidad del rayo, despertando un sentimiento de impotencia demasiado grande de aguantar durante tanto tiempo, tantos años.

.

 _ **Si, ya sé que el título es cutre. Y si, esta va a ser la continuación de Historias del Salvaje Oeste #1.**_


	2. Cap2

_**Cap. 2 – Colt**_

Días pasaban lentos y calurosos como si el Dios del tiempo hubiera parado sus relojes. Cuando la joven de pelo lila no trabajaba en cualquier desperdicio que tuviera alguien en la ciudad, le prestaba su ayuda a Sanji para atender las mesas del negocio.

Después de todo, aquello no iba tan mal. Era un negocio trasladado que se servía principalmente de gente que iba y venía y no se quedaban más de dos días en la ciudad. También, aquella era una ciudad algo especial. Llevaban ya un largo tiempo sin saber nada de ningún pistolero/ persona poco agradable que deambulara cerca y amenazara sus vidas. Por ello era por lo que la pareja de amigos se habían instalado momentáneamente allí. El lugar se llamaba Rhyolite, en el estado de Nevada, junto al desierto. Esa ciudad era bien conocida por su negocio minero. Cientos de hombres de otros estados viajaban kilómetros sin descanso solo para trabajar en la minería, que daba buena vida. Era un lugar apacible, alegre pero no en desmesurada medida y sobretodo, muy rico, dando oportunidades de negocio.

Así era como Sanji había podido sacar adelante su negocio familiar. Era la época dorada de Rhyolite. El dinero iba y venía como la comida en un banquete. El modesto restaurante/bar heredado de su viejo Zeff. Antiguo en su vieja ciudad, renacido como un Fénix en Rhyolite.

La mujer de pelo lila soplaba algo cansada mientras apretaba un trapo restregándolo contra una de las mesas con firmeza, intentando quitar una pequeña mancha que se había quedado incrustada. Con la otra mano sujetaba una bandeja con cinco mil copas y botellas vacías que abandonaban en las mesas. La mujer miró la mesa, haciendo balance para que no se le cayera la bandeja mientras se alejaba con el trapo en el hombro.

 **Otro día sin propinas.**

Era un pueblo rico, muy rico. Tanto, que incluso tenían su propio teatro al cual asistían gente con mucho poder adquisitivo. Pero patinaban en ese aspecto. Nadie era hospitalario. El dinero era abundante y la ciudad gozaba de un gran poder y prestigio, pero las personas estaban vacías. Eran codiciosas y egoístas. Cada cual miraba por sí mismo, y las vidas de los demás valían puñados de polvo para cada habitante.

Al final de cada día, Sanji cumplía con la rutina diaria. Cerraba con llave la puerta principal del restaurante, apagaba las luces y subía al piso superior acompañado de Nojiko. Dejaban sus uniformes de trabajo sobre un mueble del descansillo y dejar sus cuerpos caer sobre dos butacas de cuero viejo y desgastado que descansaban en el salón principal de la casa, el cual daba a la calle. Una refrescante e inesperada brisa surcaba las paredes del habitáculo. Estaba anocheciendo y el sol ya no ejercía poder. Nojiko dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el mueble, apoyando sus brazos sobre los reposabrazos y entre cerrando los ojos, pensando de nuevo en Nami.

 **Mira, esto estaba en la entrada.**

La voz de su compañero le hizo levantar su escurrido cuerpo de la butaca de golpe y prestarle atención. El hombre de cabello rubio traía consigo dos vasos con licor y un manojo de cartas que había recogido de la entrada. Nojiko depositó su vaso sobre una mesita y con la mano en la mandíbula, miró a Sanji curiosa. Este se sentó a su lado y sacando una pequeña y dorada navaja, rajó el papel de una de las cartas y tiró las otras al suelo.

 **Law. Nos manda recuerdos** – dijo Sanji ojeando la carta mientras fruncía el ceño.

 **Tiempo ha que no sabíamos de ese viejo cascarrabias.**

Unos cuantos meses pasaron desde que la pareja no sabía nada de su viejo doctor. Cuando su carrera de Sheriff terminó en Silver City, dedicó sus siguientes años a la medicina. La razón principal fue la muerte de Nami, y tiempo después la de su madre, la cual no pudo evitar. Algo de culpabilidad le reconcomía desde el suceso y por eso decidió marcharse lejos y buscar un nuevo destino. Sanji y Nojiko no se opusieron a su decisión, ya que eran tiempos difíciles y cada cual debía de buscarse la vida para poder prosperar.

Sanji leía la carta en silencio mientras su compañera saboreaba el licor de su vaso lentamente. Cada vez que se sentaba en aquella butaca no podía evitar pensar en Nami y en su madre y en lo que le quedaba ahora. Ahora eran solo Sanji y Law, que andaba desaparecido en algún rincón del país. Era aquello, esa miserable vida que no sabía nunca hasta cuando le iba a durar y cuanto tiempo iban a vivir con la incertidumbre de saber que iba a pasar al dia siguiente. Nojiko resoplaba cansada y angustiada.

 **Me cansa estar sin saber qué demonios va a pasar con nuestras vidas, Sanji. Mi angustia no cesa con esta incertidumbre** – resbalaba su cuerpo por la butaca, sin dejar de mirar cómo se ponía el sol. Su compañero la miraba de reojo desde el otro sillón.

 **Amiga, yo siento lo mismo…** \- pausaba pensativo – **si llego a saber que esta vida iba a ser así, más valiente hube de actuar en mi momento y haberme dedicado al negocio de mi padre.** – Nojiko le miró extrañada.

 **¿El restaurante?**

 **Cazador, en realidad.**

La joven bajó la mirada, compadecida de saber que su compañero sufría el mismo dolor en el alma que ella.

 **Mi padre era cazador, Nojiko** – dijo él, levantándose de la butaca con los vasos en la mano y acercando un trapo – **pero… no de animales.**

La cara de su amiga le presionaba a que le contara todo detalle de aquel pequeño secreto oculto. Ambos se sentaron de nuevo en las butacas. La noche reinaba, las calles que se visualizaban desde el pequeño balcón eran débilmente iluminadas por lámparas que ponían los propietarios de las casas, consiguiendo un ambiente acogedor a pesar de ser de noche. Unas luciérnagas entraban invitadas al salón, se posaban en las paredes, actuando de oyentes junto con Nojiko. Sanji colgó su sombrero en el guardarropa y se encendió un grandioso puro que dejaba salir una nube espesa de sus fosas nasales. Después de un largo y cansado resoplido por parte del hombre de cabello rubio, empezó a hablar.

A los ojos de la joven, Sanji parecía tan cansado como un anciano de 80 años que había trabajado duro y que al final de su vacía vida, la única recompensa que le quedaba eran sus viejos y amargos recuerdos.

 **Mi padre había heredado la habilidad natural de manejar un arma de fuego de mi abuelo. Cuando yo era más joven, un día mi padre se fue, y tardó 3 días en volver a casa. Ensangrentado y herido, nos asustó a todos, pero su boca era un maldito sello cerrado. Lo único que traía era sangre, y dinero para seguir viviendo. Jamás pregunté nada. Jamás rebusqué en sus cosas… hasta el día en el que sin querer me crucé con su destino. Llegó una carta a casa que se dirigía a mi padre. Era una amenaza de muerte** – Nojiko frunció el ceño, intrigada – **de un desconocido del que jamás había oído hablar antes. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre. Cuando mi padre me vio con la carta en la mano, la cólera se apoderó de él. Me castigaron y mi madre y mi padre se pasaron horas discutiendo en el salón, mientras yo no dejaba de llorar. Entonces…** \- Sanji hizo una breve pausa. Quería tragarse la amargura de recordar aquel momento. – **se me ocurrió bajar al salón, porque apenas oía gritos, solo llantos. Y cuando me asomé, vi con mis propios ojos como una figura de madera que descansaba en una estantería lloraba sangre.**

Su compañera no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa mientras un escalofrío recorría su ser. Se agazapó en la butaca y siguió escuchando.

 **Mi padre también se percató de ello, pero no se volvió a hablar del incidente. Lo único que pasó después de eso es que nos mudamos a Silver City. Mis padres abandonaron la casa en la que residíamos, llenándola de sal y símbolos que no comprendía y empezamos de nuevo abriendo un negocio en la nueva ciudad… y desde entonces.**

 **¿Qué… que significaba todo eso, entonces?** – preguntó miedosa ella.

 **Un espectro había perseguido a mi padre hasta nuestro hogar, por eso la estatua lloraba…** \- el rubio bajó la mirada.

 **¿Tu padre capturaba seres sobrenaturales?** – Sanji asintió.

 **Era un viejo iluso, que pensaba que un cazador jamás podía escapar de esa vida, pero… ya lo ves** – se señalaba a sí mismo – **yo no he seguido con ese legado.**

Después de un breve silencio, mientras sonidos de la calle susurraban en la habitación, la curiosidad de Nojiko volvió a resurgir.

 **¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora, Sanji?**

 **Porque tienes razón Nojiko, tener esta vida no es mejor que la que tenía mi padre. Por lo menos él tenía algo seguro y vivía mejor que nosotros dos juntos. Y era fuerte, mucho. Jamás lo vi perder contra ningún matón de ninguna banda de mala muerte.**

Su compañera resopló con la nariz, angustiada.

 **Y además, él y mi abuelo no dejaban de hablar de un hombre que era algo así como, invencible. Un hombre bastante singular a ojos de muchos, que se hizo famoso por su famosa invención; el revólver de balas de plata.**

 **¿Un revólver?**

 **Si. Una leyenda vaga por ahí de que ese revólver podía matar a todo ser que anduviera sobre la faz de la tierra, vivo o no vivo.** – aquello le hizo abrir los ojos como platos a la joven Nojiko.

 **¿Cuál es su nombre?**

Sanji le miró intrigado. Era la primera vez que veía a su joven amiga preguntar algo tan interesada e intrigada. Miró los vasos que estaban ya limpios y se levantó a la pila a guardarlos.

 **El** _ **Colt**_ **. El modelo más famoso de su inventor, Sammuel Colt. Una pistola de calibre 36. Exquisito a la par que potente.** – otro breve silencio acabó de incomodar al dueño del restaurante – **Bueno** – dijo levantando pesadamente su cuerpo del cuero – **solo son leyendas, así que no me hagas mucho caso... voy a recostarme.**

Antes de que se pudiera despedir, una mano alzada en silencio fue la que despidió la espalda de su amigo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de madera que separaba las habitaciones del salón principal.

.

La joven de pelo lila pasó los siguiente días pensando en aquel revólver. Pensando en aquello tanto como en la injusta muerte de su hermana Nami y en cómo podría cobrarse su venganza. Si. Era una idea que venía vagando por su mente desde hacía varios meses. No estaba segura de si era una especie de locura transitoria o simplemente su alma necesitaba venganza pura y dura. Quería a Nami como a ella misma y no quería que las cosas acabaran así, sin más. Ella nunca había sido una persona vengativa, solo muy triste, y desde hacía poco, muy solitaria. Pero lo que pasó con su hermana mayor eran temas mayores para ella, que ya no tenía la mentalidad de su madre.

Después de terminar el trabajo cada día, Nojiko llegaba tarde a casa, dedicando su poco tiempo libre a visitar la biblioteca de la ciudad en busca de información sobre Sammuel Colt. La biblioteca, y también ancianos de la ciudad que habían oído hablar de él, claro. Sanji observaba su comportamiento, pero nunca llegó a sospechar nada. La joven mujer se escabullía en sus horas libres para hacer cosas personales, pensaba él, cada noche que la veía salir con un abrigo largo adentrándose en la oscuridad de las calles.

Una noche, en una de las muchas horas en vela repasando mil libros al mismo tiempo, Nojiko encontró una pista. Hablaban sobre un poco conocido hombre llamado _"Dr. Coult"_ que vendía armas al oeste del país de un material raro de encontrar. Plata. A la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos. Podría ser una pista, que podría haber dejado un rastro. Difícil de encontrar, pero un rastro al fin y al cabo. Antes de cerrar el libro y dar por concluida su investigación, se fijó en un detalle escrito a mano sobre el libro. Hablaba de una mujer, que parecía ser familiar de aquel Doctor tan extraño, y que era la última persona viva en haberlo visto. La joven cruzó los dedos rezando para que esa mujer siguiera viva y dejó el libro en su estantería correspondiente. Ahora, tenía un viaje pendiente.

.

Grafton era aquella ciudad que parecía llena de vida, situada a las orillas de un río que servía su agua para sus campos de regadío y sembrar árboles frutales por los que era famosa. Poco tiempo tardó en encontrar Nojiko a la mujer misteriosa. Llevaba consigo una antigua y arrugada foto de aquella mujer que había arrancado del libro de la biblioteca, y cada vez que la enseñaba, las gentes del lugar, hablaban aterrorizados de un lugar pegado al centro del pueblo, que era una misteriosa trampa para todo aquel que osaba meter las narices. Nuestra protagonista, sin miedo alguno, se puso en marcha hacia aquel lugar decidida a encontrar una respuesta.

La puerta rechinaba a medida que la mano de Nojiko se adentraba sin miedo en la casa. Era antigua, muy antigua. Parecía que era de un siglo desconocido porque habían detalles de plata que eran difíciles de ver e imaginar para alguien que no había salido de su zona, o no le habían hablado de semejante metal. La joven frunció el ceño más convencida. Plata. No hacía más que ver plata. Aquello era una buena señal.

 **¿Quién es?** – una voz masculina se alzó en la oscuridad y provocó que Nojiko se quedara paralizada durante 10 segundos. Al tragar saliva, siguió andando hasta que escuchó un arma cargarse y unos pasos de plomo avanzar hacia ella.

Se volvió a quedar estática. No había venido hasta aquí solo para ver cómo le clavaban una bala en el cráneo.

 **¿Señora Bouvar?** – la voz temblorosa de Nojiko se alzó en respuesta a la misteriosa figura que ahora se hacía visible ante ella. Los nervios estaban haciendo que su mente no pensara y se dejara avasallar por el pánico.

 **¿Bouvar? …** \- hubo una larga pausa – **Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre…**

Nojiko se calmó al escuchar a su acompañante recitar ese interrogante al aire. Sus manos se destensaron al ver como la figura que hace unos segundos le amenazaba, surgía de entre las sombras para desvelar su identidad. No era para nada quien venía a buscar la joven mujer, pero al fin sus dudas habían sido resueltas y con ello le acompañó un alivio que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Un hombre, mayor y encorvado, con el pelo blanco le miraba desde el descanso de su amplia y sucia entrada. Sus bolsas bajo los ojos revelaban una personalidad fuerte, pero ya muy cansada.

Sin duda, Nojiko tenía delante al hombre que andaba buscando. Sammuel Colt.

.

 _ **Espero que no se haya hecho un capitulo muy largo. Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Cap3

_**Cap. 3 – El santuario**_

Nojiko se quedó muda observando al hombre que tenía delante de sí. Jamás pensó que pudiera encontrarle de esa manera, y tan rápido. Las leyendas que corrían sobre su persona por el pueblo y alrededores eran o habían sido tan difusas que le hicieron pensar que tardaría años en encontrarle.

Ambos, mirando al otro, se acercaron mutuamente despacio. El hombre sostenía un elegante revólver de color gris perla que apuntaba hacia el corazón de su "invitada" y la mujer sostenía fotografías y papeles en la mano, intentando escudarse tras de ellos. Sin duda alguna, aquel individuo tenía cara de pocos amigos.

 **He preguntado quién es** – sonó un chasquido metálico, indicando que la pistola estaba cargada. Nojiko tragó saliva.

 **Por favor** – alzó las manos junto con sus papeles – **solo vengo a hablar** – el hombre puso una mueca de incógnita - **Me llamo Nojiko.**

.

 **Señorita, me temo que usted prescinde de mi ayuda para semejante fin** – afirmó el anciano.

Una sala, hueca a la par que inmensa se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Ni un atisbo de luz, ni siquiera a través de la cortina. El dueño del lugar se veía iluminado tenuemente por las débiles luces de unas lámparas sobre su espalda. Podía observarse como el cálido color amarillo remarcaba las ojeras bajo sus ojos y lo traslucida e inquebrantable que parecía su piel. Era blanca, muy blanca, casi transparente. El anciano caminaba despacio hacia su silla, sujetando aun su revólver en sus manos, para voltearse y mirar a la joven de pelo lila, por encima de sus desgastadas gafas.

Nojiko bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, frustrada. No quería marcharse de aquel lugar luego de haber malgastado su tiempo en investigar, viajar y hallar respuestas. Él, ya sentado, dejó su pistola sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, como esperando respuesta.

 **Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer…** \- sugirió en un susurro ella.

El hombre volvió a suspirar, cansado y algo irritado.

 **Usar mi revólver en eso, es gastarlo en vano. El sentimiento que recorre tu ser necesita más que una simple arma de fuego.**

 **¡Quiero esa arma!** – protestó de golpe la joven alzándose y golpeando la mesa. El hombre seguía sin inmutarse sentado en la silla. Ella respiraba deprisa debido a la impotencia que le había hecho sentir de nuevo aquel hombre.

 **¡Joven!** – respondió el con la misma ferocidad y el mismo golpe en la mesa. Eso hizo retroceder un poco a Nojiko – **¡Para que quieres mi revólver, si lo que quieres aniquilar es un simple humano! Esto que ves aquí, no es una simple pistola, mujer** – señaló el revólver, que brillaba tenuemente por las luces de color amarillo – **si lo que quieres es poder, este no es tu lugar.**

 **Solo quiero justicia** – se aventuró a responder ella. El dueño del arma frunció el ceño, harto de tanta bravuconería.

Antes de responder, Sammuel Colt se levantó de su silla y entre gruñidos de dolor, desabrochó su chaleco y recogió las mangas de su camisa hasta encima del codo, para darle comodidad. Se dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda, intentándola poner en su sitio, y se aventuró en la oscuridad. Nojiko se quedó muda, observando. Las luces tintineaban, como si hubiera un viento dentro de la casa que las estuviera moviendo suavemente, haciéndose notar. A la joven de pelo lila no le agradaba nada los sitios vacios y grandes y sin luz, eso le hacía ponerse nerviosa y temerosa. El sonido de unas gafas de metal sonó en la nada.

 **Joven, se quien fue su hermana** – la voz del dueño de aquella misteriosa casa llegó a los oídos de Nojiko. Ella no supo que decir – **y personalmente creo que, no solo basta la justicia en este caso.**

Ante el gran silencio por parte de ella, Colt siguió su discurso.

 **Lástima, ella se enfrentó a Wild Punch como si se tratase de un juego fácil…** \- el tono de voz del hombre sonaba algo melancólico – **pero así no es cómo funciona el juego con la gente que tiene el alma corrompida.**

Su tono enfureció unos segundos a medida que avanzaba hacia la luz, portando consigo un par de libros y unos papeles. Ambos se miraron, había furia en la mirada de Colt y tristeza en la mirada de Nojiko. Dejó caer los tomos con un sonoro estruendo sobre la mesa, y desplegó varios papeles.

 **Hay una leyenda, antigua leyenda** – empezó a hablar mientras manejaba todos aquellos papeles y manuscritos que parecían más antiguos que la propia casa. Alzaba algunos, colocándose las gafas y revisándolos junto con un libro una y otra vez – **que habla sobre la Santa Muerte.** – Colt subió su mirada para cruzarse con la de Nojiko – **En la religión católica no se menciona, pero muchas religiones paganas hablan sobre la existencia de la propia muerte, personificada en un ser de carne y hueso que camina sobre la tierra, entre nosotros. Hace siglos, se hablaba de ese ser como alguien o algo poderoso, inmortal y tan antiguo como nuestro creador. Pero, menciones más recientes, hablan de un lugar sagrado, a las afueras de una ciudad perdida, que está rodeado de caos y perdición. Pocas personas han conseguido una experiencia real o han visto ese ser.**

Nojiko, algo asustada, habló.

 **Hm… ¿En qué me puede ayudar esto?** – Colt volvió a clavarle su mirada.

 **Muchacha, ¿Quién te ha hablado de mi?**

Nojiko pensó durante unos segundos.

 **Tengo un amigo, un buen amigo en la ciudad… que me habló sobre el oficio de su padre. Era… era cazador de criaturas. Creía en cosas que no eran naturales. Leyendas…**

 **Pues cree las leyendas** – remarcó el anciano – **yo también he conocido esa vida. Es por ello que yo no puedo ayudarte.**

 **Solo me basta un arma** – volvió a protestar Nojiko.

 **Muchacha, quizá me equivoque contigo, quizá no. Ya no soy tan avispado como antes, los años no me han tratado bien…. Pero, escúchame, y escúchame bien** – dejó los libros en la mesa y alzó el dedo señalándola – **Ve a buscarla. La leyenda. Ese ser caminante sobre la tierra.**

 **Pero…**

 **Nada. Ya no soy fabricante de armas, y deberías de saberlo** – a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, ya jubilado y con aspecto de no tener mucha energía, Sammuel Colt demostraba firmeza y valentía, aspectos de su personalidad que parecían no haberse apagado aún. El tono de su voz era aun firme, como el que usaría un padre con su hijo – **Solo te doy esto** – dijo señalando los libros – **si lo quieres, llévatelo, sino, no me hagas perder más el tiempo.**

La joven, orgullosa, no iba a irse con las manos vacías. Agarró todo lo que había en la mesa y se marchó. Colt soltó un bufido de diversión mientras daba media vuelta y las luces tintineaban hasta extinguirse y ser engullidas por la noche.

.

Caía de nuevo la noche, cuando la joven de pelo lila volvió a su pequeño hogar junto a Sanji. Volvía con información más o menos útil a su entendimiento, así que nada mas atravesar el cuadro de la puerta, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró allí, sin ni siquiera saludar a su compañero. El hombre de cabello rubio no musitó palabra, extrañado.

Pasados los días, leyendo y releyendo los libros que le había dejado aquel hombre, Nojiko empezó a plantearse por primera vez en moverse, hacer algo, intentar buscar aquel ser. Varias cuestiones saltaban sobre su mente. No estaba segura de si aquello sería solo leyendas de dioses, magia negra o alguna barbaridad así, pero, llegados a este punto, era como si el propio espíritu de su hermana siguiera vivo dentro de ella, buscando el ansia de poder, ansia de sangre y de que todo se hiciera justicia. Justicia. No hacía más que repetirse esa palabra una y otra vez. La misma que Nami repetía también. Bufó cansada y se tumbó sobre la cama. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Estar en silencio le hizo pensar durante unos momentos. No había caído en la cuenta de que ella jamás había manejado un arma de fuego antes, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo tampoco. Se quedó pensando más tiempo, y pensó en la frase de Colt. _Si es poder lo que buscas, este no es tu sitio_. Esa frase empezó a resonar en su cabecita. Pensar y más pensar. _Pero que estoy haciendo_ saltó de repente en su cabeza de nuevo _no hay tiempo para pensar, que diablos, tendré que buscar esa maldita cosa si quiero resolver esto._

Algo de miedo recorría su ser internamente. Los nervios y el pánico muchas veces se abrían paso dentro de ella, pero era fuerte, atendía a su lógica para no dejarse llevar por sentimientos que la harían echarse atrás. Estaba decidida. Después de meses de investigación, quiso ponerse en marcha. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Sanji? Paró durante un momento a plantearse esa cuestión.

Lo único que se le ocurrió, durante los días venideros, fue ponerle excusas a su compañero. Necesitaba días para informarse, e incluso meses para conseguir pistas fiables y poder llegar hasta su solución. Llegaba tarde a casa, había días que no llegaba al trabajo y otros muchos en los que simplemente desaparecía durante horas. Pero Sanji, que tenía ese corazón tan bondadoso, jamás dudo de ella, ni un instante. Sabía que no era como su hermana y que nada malo podría pasarle, porque ahí estaría él para protegerla.

Una noche, Nojiko decidió marcharse. Esperó hasta que Sanji se fuera a descansar y, recogiendo lo suficiente para un par de días, dejó una nota junto a la puerta de su habitación.

 _Sanji,_

 _Me he ido unos días a buscarme a mí misma, no sufras, estaré bien. Solo necesito estar un tiempo sola, y quizá vaya a ver a nuestro viejo cascarrabias Law, por si las moscas me pasara algo para lo que no estoy preparada._

 _Nojiko_

.

Todo aquello le parecía irreal. La joven Nojiko se había echado a la espalda una gran maleta para estar varios días fueras de la ciudad en busca de aquel misterioso ser, que quizá pudiera ayudarle o quizá su viaje sería en vano. Sin duda, no lo descubriría hasta que no llegara al lugar indicado.

Después de recorrer valles y lagos, había llegado a una ciudad que parecía sumida en una eterna penumbra. Un paseo de sombras deambulaban alrededor de Nojiko a medida que se iba adentrando en la ciudad. Edificios altos, oscuros, manchados de tristeza marcaban un singular camino por toda la zona, mientras la joven del pelo lila veía pasar almas enmudecidas que parecía que no iban a ningún sitio. El terror empezaba a ponerle la carne de gallina. Todo era demasiado misterioso en aquella pequeña ciudad. Bueno, no sabía muy bien si era pequeña, porque las pistas que había encontrado no hacían más que llevarle por la pasarela, directa a su destino.

Insegura pero siguiendo el camino indicado, la joven sujetaba bien la correa de su maleta, pensando que alguno de esos seres pudiera siquiera tocarle o algo similar. Le costaba mantener las emociones a ralla. Era algo miedosa, pero ese ambiente tan ennegrecido, las nubes de tormenta en el cielo, los cuervos revolotear por encima de sus cabezas, y las pocas luces de las calles no le ayudaban.

Lejos, casi a las afueras, un templo envuelto en piedra volcánica coronaba la cima, majestuoso. El camino seguía igual de negro que en la ciudad y las puertas. Nojiko, aún dubitativa, se adentró en las profundidades del templo, cuyo "letrero" rezaba

 _Memento Mori_

 _._

Tras un sótano muy escondido, Nojiko encontró una puerta de color plateado con el pomo dorado. Una rara luz emanaba de ese mismo pomo, pero ella no estaba para perder el tiempo y entró.

Una figura.

Una grandiosa figura se alzaba al final de la sala. Era perfectamente visible. La misma se situaba en medio de un gran altar, parecía estar sentado sobre su propia capa negra y raída. Un río de sangre se deslizaba sigilosamente a cada lado de ese ser que le miraba con ojos huecos. El altar, era un simple sillón forjado en hierro y oro que parecía desgastado y roto por el paso de los siglos. Nada más dar su primer paso, un asombroso e inesperado viento, en forma de ráfaga atacó a Nojiko sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sin duda algo más quería impedirle el paso hasta la figura de negro. A pesar de resistirse, lo único que pudo hacer la joven fue entreabrir los ojos para observar como la figura se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando el viento cesó, un cuervo negro apareció de la nada, tan grande como un gigantesco cánido y el ser sacó una afilada y amenazante guadaña de sí mismo. Nojiko estaba paralizada. La figura se alzaba ante él con grandeza casi real. En el ambiente solo se escuchaba el viento golpear las paredes.

Hubo silencio. Mucho silencio.

Nojiko no tenía nada para defenderse. Una navaja, un revólver, nada. Aunque usando su lógica, supuso que nada que fuera de este mundo podría acabar con la cosa que tenía delante. Antes de reaccionar, simplemente cuando la joven deslizó la mirada buscando una salida, el ser se mostró ante ella, dejando ver su figura por completo. Era un hombre, anciano, muy mayor. Debajo de su capa negra y sucia, su cuerpo era casi esquelético, pálido y quizá enfermo, cubierto por un traje muy muy antiguo. Su rostro era espeluznante. Un cabello negro y lacio recorría su cráneo con la misma suavidad con la que la seda lo hace al viento, junto a unos ojos de igual color que se clavaban en el rostro temeroso de la joven de pelo lila. Ella suspiró atemorizada.

 **Humano** – la voz era grave – **siglos ha de el último hallazgo sobre mi ser. Como osas interrumpir mi descanso.**

La oscuridad invadió a Nojiko.

 _ **Espero que no se haya hecho un capitulo muy largo. Gracias por leer.**_


	4. Cap4

**Oyeeee ¿Cuánto hacía que no me pasaba por aquí? Madre mia, un siglo ya. Bueno miento, un siglo no, creo que hace aproximadamente dos meses que no me paso.  
Bueno! Que decir, que vengo inspirada… de casualidad hoy (si, hoy xD) me ha dado por entrar en Fanfiction para ver si algo se había actualizado, y resulta que sí! Hay gente que aún echa de menos mis historias! Y nada, como las echa de menos y prometí volver a escribir algo… pues traigo buena mierda, traigo el cuarto episodio de Historias del Salvaje Oeste 2, ¡JA!**

 _Cap 4 – Bendita maldición_

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, la oscuridad que había envuelto a Nojiko durante unos instantes, se vio disuelta en el propio aire mientras de su pecho surgía una misteriosa fuerza que echaba para atrás el humo maligno. La joven aún paralizada se atrevió a abrir sus pequeños ojos para todavía observa a la figura, mirándole con curiosidad. La misma tenía las manos alzadas, las cuales iba bajando lentamente al observar como algo que surgía de la muchacha detenía el poder de la oscuridad y evitaba que se le acercara.

La respiración de Nojiko, antes agitada ahora empezaba a alcanzar un ritmo más normal para detenerse a mirar que sucedía a su alrededor.

El hombre que se paraba frente a ella volvió a su majestuoso trono, sentándose de forma que parecía que era un adolescente cansado, con una pierna por encima del reposabrazos, mientras con la otra sujetaba su gigante guadaña forjada en hierro. Cuando la joven atrevió a dar un paso hacia el, el enorme cuervo de antes echó su vuelo por encima de su cabeza dirección a su dueño, cosa que hizo asustar a la joven de nuevo.

 **Ese amuleto que portais en vuestro interior, es poderoso** – la voz grave recorrió a Nojiko por dentro, pero esta vez la joven no sentía miedo. La joven se miró por debajo de la camiseta, y sujetó el botecito entre dos dedos con ternura, suspirando nostálgica y dubitativa. ¿Porqué debería la figura nombrar aquel aparato sin importancia que llevaba colgando? – **mi nombre es Muerte** – la joven alzó el rostro para mirar a la figura – **Y exijo saber la razón por la que os encontráis en este lugar, aquí y ahora.**

 **Y-yo…** \- algo de miedo aún recorría la cabeza de Nojiko – **os conozco… la leyenda** – sujetaba inconscientemente uno de los libros que hablaban sobre el tema. De repente el libro salió volando hacia la esquelética mano de la Muerte y este le echó un ojo por encima.

 **Harto interesante** – susurró el hombre de cabello negro – **pocas veces he visto uno de estos, que hablé de mí como lo ha este artilugio** – a veces el castellano antiguo del hombre confundía a Nojiko.

 **Sammuel Colt me habló de usted** – se aventuró la joven de pelo lila, captando la atención del anciano. El libro que se hallaba entre sus manos cayó al suelo torpemente y el cuervo que descansaba en el trono se acercó a husmear – **y he venido a cuestionarle dudas sobre mí, sobre que deb-**

 **Escucha humana** – la figura se alzó algo enfurecida – **mi ser no es ningún oráculo al que debas acudir cada vez que tu mera existencia te supone un problema** – los ojos del anciano se tornaron algo grises y su rostro se puso más serio de lo habitual.

 **¡No es sobre mí, es sobre el futuro de mi pueblo!** – se aventuró de nuevo la joven. Algo en el fondo de ella misma sabía que no era buena idea alzarle la voz a un ser sobrenatural y "Mitológico" que tiene el poder de convertirte en polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – **Colt me negó el arma capaz de matar a todo ser viviente, pero necesito ayuda y él me la negó. Solo quiero justicia** – la figura se sostenía de pie en frente de la muchacha, el cuervo merodeaba por los pies de la joven – **y solo soy una mera muchacha… sin estudios, sin futuro.**

 **La justicia es para los valerosos y audaces caballeros que deciden tomar las riendas de su destino** – hizo una breve pausa - **. Dime, ¿Acaso observáis que en tu interior se halle la fuerza de mil caballeros para derrotar a un destino condenado a la muerte?**

 **No, pero quiero cambiarlo.**

… **Estáis perdiendo el tiempo, joven.**

 **Quiero justicia, y ya no puedo acudir a nadie más…** \- se quedó pensando si habría otra manera de convencerle – **préstame tu ayuda, y te prometo…**

 **Ja** – sonó un bufido burlesco muy suave que provenía de la boca del anciano. Este se dio la vuelta directo al sillón – **¿Acaso crees que hay algo valioso que puedas darme de este pequeño y patético planeta…? Márchate… o volverás a tu hogar sin vida.**

Aquella "suave" amenaza dejó a la joven muy desamparada y sin una luz clara en el camino hacia su venganza. Aquella minúscula pausa hizo pensar a la joven en lo que se había convertido. ¿Ya no era la joven inocente de antes? ¿Había tirado su vida por la borda solo por pensar en su hermana y su madre y nadie más? ¿Alguien como ella tendría futuro en aquel pueblo gobernado por ladrones? ¿Podría hacer algo ella sola? … ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan "malvada"?. Ante aquellas preguntas, se había percatado de que sus últimos años de vida se habían visto envueltos en venganza, pura y dura, acompañados de un compañero de viaje que le ayudaba a sobrevivir y poca cosa más. Su vida en ese preciso instante le parecía de lo más patética y vacía, y quería llenarla con algo que realmente fuera a durar para siempre. Quería cambiar el destino, quería cambiar su destino.

 **No.**

Una seca, y precisa respuesta que hizo al anciano pararse en seco y darse la vuelta para observar a la joven con rabia. Nojiko ahora de verdad temía por su vida.

Unos graznidos de cuervos resonaban temerosos por la sala hueca.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra localización de la región, un joven de cabellos rubios vestido con un elegante traje de camarero negro, leía con tranquilidad una nota que colgaba sobre la puerta de su habitación. El hombre se llevaba la mano al mentón pensativo sobre que debía de hacer en aquella situación. La verdad era, que hacia ya un tiempo andaba pensando sobre si tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, aunque el panorama no estaba para relajarse ni mucho menos, pero que mas daba, Sanji habia sido secretamente preparado para una ardua pelea si fuera menester en cualquier situación. Eso no seria problema. Semanas pasaron desde el hallazgo de aquella nota postrada en la puerta que le hacían pensar dia si y dia también donde podría haberse metido Nojiko. A pesar de que en la nota la joven sostenía firmemente que iria a visitar al viejo cascarrabias de Law, el corazón de Sanji sabia de primera mano que aquel no seria el paradero de la joven ni de lejos.

Una noche como cualquier otra, el joven mesero atendía mesas como cualquier otro dia normal. Ya sabes, en un dia normal, puede que haya alguna que otra pelea, la misma música… y la misma poca propina de siempre. A Sanji le gustaba esa rutina, era aburrida, pero muy muy tranquila. Aquella noche en la que vio pelearse absurdamente a dos borrachos para ver quien podía beber más vino tinto, el mesero observaba desde detrás de la barra repasando un vaso la posibilidad de ir a buscar a la joven. La pelea que se estaba montando en el bar era hipnotizante y al rubio le hacia meterse en su mundo interior, observando detenidamente como un hombre le partía la nariz a otro sin piedad. A ver, Sanji no quería actuar de padre ni nada parecido, pero según su experiencia le parecía conveniente ir a buscar su paradero, con alguna que otra ayuda.

.

.

.

 **¡Ahh!** – la joven pegó un grito cuando la figura del anciano se acercó más rápido que un rayo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con cara de pocos amigos. Los cuervos seguían graznando a su alrededor mientras echaban el vuelo hacia el interior del santuario.

 **Si tanta venganza es la que ansías, ahora te castigaré con la maldición de esa sangre que llevas ahí colgada** – el anciano levitó delante de los ojos de Nojiko y movió armónicamente brazos y manos, conjurando una especie de hechizo que "daría vida" al colgante que llevaba Nojiko en el cuello. De la nada, una gran ráfaga de viento volvió a alzarse, haciendo que la joven quedara casi sorda mientras observaba a los pobres cuervos intentar escapar mientras eran brutalmente apartados contra la pared del trono y la tierra comenzaba a temblar. Los ojos del anciano se tornaron blancos con pupilas negras mientras rezaba algo que parecía latín y recogía algo en sus manos. Un bello haz de luz se escondía bajo esas manos esqueléticas. La joven de pelo lila apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando a causa del fuerte viento que azotaba el interior del templo.

Lo único que supo es que su cuerpo echó a volar y la Muerte le fue quedando más lejos, más lejos, hasta que unos pasadizos cerraron esa visión y el viento le siguió empujando hasta ver la luz al final de un "túnel". La fuerza era tanta, que la joven se desmayó al ser "expulsada" de aquel lugar, con una voz que resonaba en su cabeza.

 _Sigue tu camino._

.

.

.

Hacia mucho sol, pero ya había emprendido el viaje. Con una pequeña mochila a su espalda y su mejor look de aventurero, el joven de cabello rubio Sanji habia cerrado su bar/mesón un par de semanas para ir en busca de su amiga.  
Durante el trayecto, observando el pobre paisaje, se habia percatado de que Nojiko era lo último que le quedaba, aparte de Law. Era como su hermana pequeña, a la que quería poner todas sus atenciones y cuidar como si fuera de su propia sangre, y la cantidad de días/semanas que llevaba ausente no le ayudaban.

En alguna de las cartas que Law le había enviado, ponía que le encantaría recibir la visita de sus dos pequeñajos para alegrarle un poco la vida. Se encontraba en un pueblucho alejado al norte del país, donde los días de frio eran aterradoramente calurosos, y los días de calor eran aterradoramente frios. Era el mundo al revés en aquel lugar, literalmente. Law ya estaba jubilado y le habían vendido el cuento de que aquel lugar era un paraíso para pasar tus últimos días de vida, pero vaya mentira a la hora de instalarse allí.

Sanji se reia de acordarse como el viejo de Law se quejaba del asunto mientras guardaba su mapa y seguía su rumbo.

.

.

.

Unos murmullos como de viento soplante despertaron los sentidos de Nojiko lentamente. Frunciendo el ceño y abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, la joven se alzaba del suelo, descubriendo que toda su ropa estaba raída y toda su información desparramada por el suelo, incluso a varios metros, donde los animales salvajes lo estaban haciendo pedazos.

¡No! … ugh – la joven tosió con intensidad aún en el suelo, mientras sufría la impotencia de no poder salvar toda la información que le habia llegado. Pero, en ese instante, se paró a contemplar el paisaje que la rodeaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de temor.

Una pradera gris como las nubes de tormenta se alzaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Todo estaba cubierto por rocas desgastadas, ceniza y plantas muertas. Era como el escenario de una película sobre el fin del mundo. Al querer levantarse, Nojiko dio un sobresalto al observar que apenas a un palmo de su cuerpo sentado corría un riachuelo de sangre negra como la noche pradera abajo. No era algo agradable que ver en aquella situación, la verdad. A lo lejos, se distinguía un pueblo igual de apagado y triste, que la invitaba a entrar con el sonido del viento. Los animales vagaban con cara de hambrientos por los alrededores y la joven sabía que no era sabio acercarse, pero visto que se situaba en aquel extraño lugar, le pareció que no tenia otra opción para ponerse de nuevo en camino.

Pero, el camino más seguro sin duda le parecería rodear el pueblo. A medida que iba bajando de la colina, el rio de sangre y el viento perturbantemente frio se quedaban atrás, dando lugar a un ambiente pesado, triste y sufrido. Y era por los alrededores del pueblo. La joven no estaba para pasar otro momentazo asi, después de haberse topado con la Muerte de aquellas maneras. Y menos, para toparse con fantasmas, o lo que fuera que merodeaba por aquel pueblo apagado.

.

.

.

Más allá de aquel pueblo, parecía que la naturaleza iba cobrando vida de nuevo. Nojiko al darse la vuelta podía observar como habia un gran gran trozo de superficie cubierto de nubes, gris como la ceniza y que parecía muerto en vida. Un escalofrio le recorrió por todo su ser antes de volver la vista.

Por fin, muy muy al oeste habia encontrado un pueblo maldito. El mapa que le había facilitado Colt y que casi cae en las garras de un zorro salvaje, era de gran ayuda para encontrar un poblado tan abandonado y tan solitario. Se encontraba en medio de dos enormes llanuras y andaba bien escondido, por lo que mucha gente incluso habia de necesitar un guía o alguien que conociera bien los alrededores de la zona para poder llevarles hasta aquel lugar. Las llanuras rebosaban vida por la cantidad de cuerpos verdes que la ocupaban y la vivacidad de sus transeúntes. En lo alto de cada colina podias observar un amable pastor pastoreando a sus ovejitas con ayuda de un perro o en otro lugar una pequeña granja que disponía de alimentos para las tiendas del pueblo. Todo parecía muy agradable.

A Nojiko se le iluminó la cara al observar aquel poblado tan vivaz. Por fin un sitio alegre para poder pasar el mal trago del templo. Necesitaba descansar y reponer fuerzas para encontrar a los malnacidos de Wild Punch.

Caminando por la calle principal, observando la felicidad en la cara de los niños, el agradecimiento en el rostro de los caballeros, la amabilidad de los tenderos, Nojiko se topó con alguien que le hizo caer al suelo. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y la otra persona solamente se quedó mirando a la joven por su inusual color de pelo. Ella se rascó la cabeza, agarrando sus papeles del suelo y dirigió la mirada a la persona que le habia echo caerse al suelo. Un suspiro de sorpresa salió de su boca cuando pudo observar quien era. El personaje que la miraba, le miraba como sabiendo quien era, pero confuso por verla en aquel lugar. Cuando ella se iba a levantar, el individuo echó a correr, preocupado de que la siguiera. A la muchacha se le encendió el rostro de ira y miró a su alrededor. No quería armar jaleo de ningún tipo, pero quería perseguirle a toda costa. Queria perseguir al desgraciado de Crowley antes de que nadie más pudiera ponerle las zarpas encima.

Echó a andar sin murmurar nada, pero sin perder de vista al susodicho y echó calle abajo. Pero, antes de que pudiera darle la vuelta a la esquina, no pudo evitar oír una conversación en un inusual alto tono de voz que provenía del mesón de la esquina. Dos apuestos jóvenes, uno muy alto y el otro más aún, "interrogaban" a puñetazo limpio al supuesto mesero del lugar. La muchacha se acercó curiosa sin importarle si recibía un escarmiento o no. Se paró delante de la escena y el más "bajito" de ellos se paró en seco con su puño en alto y en la otra mano su victima.

 **¿Qué miras?** – le preguntó el más alto. Lucía una graciosa y bien cuidada media melena color tierra que le hacía parecer mucho mayor de lo que seguramente era. Su compañero también le miraba confuso.

 **Es que con el escándalo que estáis haciendo, es difícil no acercarse a mirar** – espetó Nojiko sin apenas pensárselo.

 **Disculpe señorita** – aclaró el más mayor.

 **Es culpa de este bastardo** – el que le estaba propinando la paliza lo dejó caer al suelo de golpe. Cuando se volvió a la joven, pudo observar que era un joven inusualmente guapo, con cabello corto y una facciones algo femeninas pero que le hacían muy muy agraciado – **que no nos quiere decir el paradero de nuestro** _ **amigo.**_

 _ **Muy**_ **amigo nuestro** – añadió su compañero.

 **¿Qué ha hecho?** – Nojiko fruncía el ceño debido al deslumbrante sol que le acariciaba la cara mientras ambos chicos miraban al aterrado hombre que les miraba con pavor.

 **Ser un bastardo cabrón** – escupió de mala manera el chico más bajito mientras el otro le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y volvía a mirar a la joven, repasándola de arriba abajo.

 **Tu no eres de por aquí, ¿Me equivoco?** – se dirigió a ella el hombre más grande. Ella le miró con curiosidad también – **por tus ropajes… y tu color de pelo, diría que eres forastera.**

 **Así es** – aclaró – y justo ahora… **justo estaba buscando a una persona que…** \- musitó ella dándose la vuelta buscando con la mirada al culpable, pero para su desgracia ya se había desvanecido.

 **¿También buscas a alguien?** – preguntó confuso el muchacho. Su compañero le propinó una patada al hombre tumbado que le dejó inconsciente en el suelo, para luego escupir de mala manera colocándose bien la chaqueta de piel ovina desgastada. El más alto se aclaró la voz intentando que su compañero se diera cuenta de que estaban frente a una joven que seguramente no le haría gracia ver a un apuesto joven escupir como un viejo decrepito en sus últimos días de vida. Él se dio cuenta y miró a su compañero con cara de malas pulgas.

 **¿Qué?** – volvió a hablar de mala manera hacia su amigo, cuando este le hizo un gesto y miró a la joven Nojiko. Suspiró cansado y rodó los ojos, para luego mirarle a la cara – **perdona.**

 **Meh** – Musitó ella, dándole a entender que no le daba importancia.

 **Tenemos a un cabrón a punto de caramelo y no quiero dejarle escapar. Sam, deberíamos ir a por él ya. Mañana mismo podía estar en la otra punto del condado y lo sabes, no me gusta perder el tiempo** – El de menor estatura volvió sobre si mismo y con el sonido de las hebillas chocando contra sus botas de piel se dirigió a un carro negro.

 **Vale… bueno** – se apresuró a decir el más alto – **creo que nos vamos. Suerte encontrando a ese tipo… o quien sea** – se rascó la cabeza, le estrechó la mano y se fue detrás de su compañero. Ella solo se les quedó mirando. Eran un divertido par de individuos.

*en la lejanía*

 _ **Tío, ¿Tenías que ser tan grosero?**_

 _ **Y que más da… ugh.**_

 _ **Ugh nada, a la pobre muchacha le estábamos dando una imagen pésima, por Dios – se echaba las manos a la cabeza el más alto.**_

 _ **Mientras no sepa nada sobre Crowley, le debe de dar igual que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, Sam.**_

Crowley. Ese nombre le hizo salir de su trance.

 _ **Dean, no es excusa. De verdad que a veces me pregunto como eres capaz de ligar con esos modales.**_

 _ **Porque a las chicas les gustan los hombres de verdad, jeje…**_

Antes de que Nojiko corriera tras de ellos, inconscientemente alzó su brazo apuntándoles, dubitativa si debía pedirles ayuda o que debía hacer. Estaba claro que ellos sabían quien era Crowley, y por consecuente la banda de Wild Punch. Pero, para su sorpresa, no se había percatado de que mientras les miraba, un barril con agua que había justo detrás del carro negro de los muchachos se estaba doblando lentamente hasta terminar explotando. La muchacha saltó asustada y escondió sus manos, mirando a la lejanía como los muchachos sacaban de sus extraños abrigos un par de revólveres de plata y apuntaban hacia el objeto que habia explotado.

La joven salió corriendo atemorizada sobre la situación. Aun no sabia que demonios habia pasado, y que lo habia causado. Si habia sido ella, o habia sido una mera casualidad. La respiración agitada no le ayudaba a mantener la calma y pensar en alguna razón lógica. Solo le venía a la mente el ultimo momento en el que la Muerte habia pronunciado sus palabras antes de expulsarla de su templo sagrado.

… _carga con esta maldición…_

Resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Sería aquello verdad? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus manos temblaban de solo pensar que aquel tipo de "poderes" habían salido de ella misma, de su interior… o quizá de su colgante. Lo tomó entre sus manos y recordó la escena con el anciano, el poder del amuleto, el minúsculo bote con sangre de su hermana mayor que portaba siempre encima como símbolo de buena suerte y de protección. Lo apretó suavemente y se quedó pensativa, arrinconada en una esquina detrás del local por el que había pasado antes. Y no se había dado cuenta, pero ya había caído la noche, ya estaba oscureciendo y su figura apenas podía distinguirse entre las demás que se fundían con la oscuridad. Alzó sus ojos y se asomó por la esquina del edificio. Aquellos hombres habían desenfundado su revólver y la estaban buscando, con pinta de pocos amigos. Se volvió a esconder más atemorizada todavía. Genial, por si ya no tenía suficientes problemas, ahora dos muchachos extrañamente bien preparados y con demasiada información le estaban persiguiendo.

Bendita maldición.

 _ **Bueno. Me ha salido algo largo xD Espero que no se haya hecho muy pesado para leer y tal y cual. Como hay gente que sigue esta serie, pues mira, me ha parecido conveniente subir el siguiente episodio (ya lo siento, que subí dos la ultima vez y aquí seguíais). Y si! Hay un pequeño cameo de los Winchester. No dudéis dejar reviews si os ha gustado/quereis mas/teneis ideas para mi!**_


End file.
